Description (Applicant's description): The program has the following objectives: To recruit innovative entry level as well as senior scientists into the lung cancer SPORE so as to enhance the overall translational research capability and bring new techniques and talent to our SPORE program to help these individuals develop the intellectual and technical skills required to be a productive investigator in lung cancer translational research; and to teach these individuals basic principles of cancer biology that are not commonly included in clinical training programs or Ph.D. degree programs. This program aspires to recruit and develop the careers of individuals who are: 1. Innovative and productive investigators trained in the principles of scientific methods, analysis of results, and biomedical communication; 2. Effective teachers who can articulate the principles of cancer biology and develop translational research programs based on a biological perspective of the disease; and 3. Clinical oncologists and basic scientists who can rapidly translate basic observations in cell and molecular biology into clinically applicable research programs and protocols.